


Only the Best Chocolate for You, Babe!

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Strong Langauge, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Misa gets a bad case of the ole period cramps while out, and Mello knows just what to do. Sorta AU, sorta crack.





	Only the Best Chocolate for You, Babe!

Mello and Misa were walking down the sidewalk late at night, joined hands swinging in the air when Misa shrieked and doubled over.

"Babe?" Mello knelt in front of her, grabbing her tiny shoulder. "What is it, babe? Holy shit, you're not having a _heart attack,_ are you?"

"...amps..." she groaned quietly.

"You want an _amp?"_

Misa's fingers tightened around his wrist so tight the tough guy winced.

"Misa said," she ground out, _"cramps."_

"Oh." Mello became silent and thoughtful. "Are you okay to walk over to that convenience store?"

Misa paled further. "What? Am I leaking?" She struggled to look at her butt.

Mello helped her to her feet, his hand rubbing her lower back. "Nah, I'm gonna buy you chocolate. Usually, I have some on me, but..." He turned out his pockets. All that was in them was a gun and some lint.

Normally, Misa was have been irritated, but she knew he had given the last of his chocolate to a hungry kid on the bus when he thought she hadn't been looking.

Her heart wasn't _quite_ hard enough to be mad about something like that.

* * *

"I really am sorry, but we're out of that brand. Perhaps you could - "

Mello leaned further over the counter, causing the cashier to raise an eyebrow because _this guy was pretty intense about candy?_ Not that _he_ should be judging...

"You think I'm gonna feed _my_ girlfriend _second-tier_ chocolate?" Mello growled, pointing at Misa, who was standing by the condoms with her hands over her face. "You think _I_ would do something like that?"

The cashier pressed his lips together. "Of course not."

Mello pointed over the counter, to where a Lindor truffle bar was sitting nearly hidden in a plastic bag. "Then sell _that_ to me!"

"Well, you see, I've already purchased that for myself."

Mello slammed his fist into a rack of magazines, causing Misa to sigh.

She swatted her boyfriend's arm. Only half-heartedly though, because this was kind of turning her on? It must have been the hormones... "Sweetie, you're causing a scene. " He wasn't listening, so her voice rose a few octaves. "Hey, are you _ignoring_ Misa?"

Mello calmly reached over the counter, grabbing the chocolate bar and making intense eye contact with the cashier the whole time.

"Asshole," Mello hissed, tossing a handful of coins at the counter. He grabbed Misa's hand and they both walked out of the automatic doors.

* * *

They sat on the curb outside. Misa took a bite of the chocolate. "Mmm...so good!"

Mello leaned over. "Let me taste?"

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close, her mouth opening when his lips engulfed her own.

She threw her leg over his lap, leaning into him... but after a moment, the man tensed and pulled away.

He looked down with dismay at the warm, sticky blood on his thigh. Damn these ripped jeans!

"Oh no!" Misa exclaimed. "And I was wearing my favorite panties too...sweetie, let's go back in so Misa can clean herself up."

* * *

Mello leaned against the wall, guarding the woman's restroom while his girlfriend was inside. He had a funny twitch in one eye.

"Screw you," he told the cashier, because how dare the guy look at him like that?

The man behind the counter smiled and pulled off his mustache. It was L. "I should be the one saying that, Mello-san. You took my chocolate bar."

Mello's voice was soft when he whispered, _"what the fuck...?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I hope it made someone laugh other than me.  
> Also, Lindor truffle bars are freaking amazing! You should definitely try one if you get the chance!


End file.
